An image forming apparatus (MFP: Multi-Functional Peripheral) operates in the following procedure. The image forming apparatus forms a toner image on the surface of a photoconductor and transfers the toner image on the photoconductor to an intermediate transfer body; the intermediate transfer body transfers the toner image to a medium; the medium transferred with the toner image passes through a fixing apparatus; the fixing apparatus heats and synchronously pressurizes two sides of the medium so as to fix the toner image on the medium; the medium passing the fixing apparatus is discharged to a paper discharging tray.